Mordecai and Rigby play Five Nights at Freddy's
by Cumatilis16
Summary: I'm guessing many people have wanted this for awhile. Well, here it is! I do not own Regular Show or Five Nights at Freddy's. All content goes to respectful owners. Enjoy!
1. Intro

Rigby: People say this game is terrifying! I'm not playing it!

Mordecai: C'mon dude, it's just a game. It can't be that bad.

Rigby: Dude! Look at the menu screen! That's freaking scary!

Mordecai: Dude, it's just trying to scare us. Nothing bad is gonna happen. I mean, it's just a game.

Rigby: That's what we thought about Ello Gov'na.

Mordecai: Dude, seriously? You're bringing that up? Look, I'll play one level, then you'll play the other, and we'll go back and forth. Ok?

Rigby: Rock Paper Scissors for who plays first.

Mordecai: *groans* Fine!

(Rigby throws a rock, Mordecai throws scissors)

Rigby: Hmm! Hmm!

Mordecai: Whatever. It won't even be that bad.

(Mordecai starts the game)

Mordecai: This is lame

Rigby: Dude, this is a horror game! With good graphics! A horror game with good graphics is bound to be terrifying!

Mordecai: Psshh! Yeah right.

(Mordecai and Rigby listen to the previous night guards phone call while they check the cameras)

Phone Guy: Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal exoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

Mordecai: Well that was a very long message and- are you shivering?

Rigby: I'm scared, dude.

Mordecai: Why?

Rigby: Why?! Those animatronics are gonna kill us!

Mordecai: Dude, chill out! It's just a game!

Rigby: This is gonna be so scary

Mordecai: *sighs* Lets just play


	2. Night 1

Mordecai: I understand what I need to do

Rigby: yeah. Watch the cameras so they don't kill you

(Mordecai looks backstage and sees Bonnie gone)

Rigby: where'd the bunny go?

Mordecai: is this like a horror version of night at the museum?

Rigby: Dude! The bunny's gone!

Mordecai: Dude, chill out! He's right there

Rigby: ok, ok, maybe this won't be so bad...

(The camera starts to glitch and Bonnie is gone)

Mordecai: oh crap! He moved again?

Rigby: How much power you got?

Mordecai: 50% and the time is 3 am

Rigby: ok, we're making good progress...

(Mordecai turns the light on the left, Bonnie is there)

Rigby: AAAHHH! Close the door! Close it now!

(Mordecai closes the door)

Mordecai: Ok, that was slightly terrifying

Rigby: What! Dude that was all kinds of scary!

Mordecai: Dude! Shut up!

Rigby: Check the cams!

Mordecai: I am!

Mordecai: ok! Ok, I think we're good

Rigby: How much power ya got?

Mordecai: 15%

Rigby: what happens if you run out of power?

Mordecai: I don't know!

Mordecai: is he still there?

(Mordecai opens the left door and Bonnie's still there)

Rigby: AAHH! Why won't he go away?!

Mordecai: Dude! Shut up! You're not making this any easier for me!

(The power goes out)

Rigby: Oh crap!

Mordecai: What just happened?!

(Freddy's song plays. Mordecai looks to the left)

Mordecai: AAAHHH! What the heck is that?!

Rigby: I'm so freaking scared right now. This song is extremely unsettling

(The song stops and the screen goes black)

Mordecai:oh crap oh crap oh crap

(Freddy pops up screaming Mordecai jumps out of his chair)

Mordecai: Dude! That was terrifying! What the crap!

Rigby: I don't wanna play this game anymore!

Mordecai: Well, too bad. You're playing next.

Rigby: WHAT?!

Mordecai: yeah dude. We made a deal

Rigby: STOP TALKING!


	3. Night 1 Continued

Rigby: I hate my life

Mordecai: Dude, calm down

Rigby: No! This game is going to be the death of me!

Mordecai: Just start the game

Rigby: *whimpers*

(Rigby starts the game, and they listen to the phone guy again)

Rigby: yeah, yeah, characters wander

Mordecai: ok, dude. Check the cameras.

Rigby: Ok, ok! No ones moved yet!

Mordecai: Dude! Would you quit yelling?

Rigby: I'm freaking scared, man! How can you expect me not to- OH FU-

Mordecai: Don't you dare! What is it?

Rigby: the bunny's gone again!

Mordecai: Ok, dude. We got this. He's an animatronic bunny, and you're a lazy raccoon!

Rigby: How's that supposed to help!?

Mordecai: yeah, that was bad. Uh...I got nothing.

(Rigby checks the lights and Bonnie is there)

Rigby: AAAHHH! Door! Door! Door!

(Rigby closes the door)

Rigby: you know what? I'm just gonna close both doors. I ain't taking any risks!

Mordecai: you're an idiot! That's wasting power! And you know what happened last time we lost power!

Rigby: *whines* this game is scary!

Mordecai: dude you have 70% power. You can do this.

Rigby: Bunny! Go away!

(Rigby opens the door and Bonnie is gone)

Mordecai: ok, he's gone

Rigby: *crying* I don't wanna do this anymore!

Mordecai: You got this

Rigby: NO I DONT! That's it! I'm closing both doors!

Mordecai: Ug! Whatever! I'm gonna get a drink

Rigby: Wait! You're leaving me alone with these guys!?

Mordecai: Dude, they're not real

(Mordecai leaves to get a soda)

Rigby: Ok, Rigby, it's up to you

(Power goes out)

Rigby: NOOOOOO! OH GOD PLEASE NO!

(Mordecai rushes in)

Mordecai: What is it?

Rigby: the power went out I'm gonna die! *crying*

(Freddy plays his song)

Mordecai: sorry dude.

Rigby: I hate this game!

(Screen goes black, Mordecai and Rigby close their eyes, 6am bell rings)

Rigby: Wait, what?

Mordecai: wait,wait,wait

Rigby: did I win?

Mordecai: I think you won!

Rigby: YEEEEEESSSS! I DID IT!

Mordecai: dude don't-

Rigby: IM AWESOME! I MADE IT!

Mordecai: dude-

Rigby: YAAAAAAAAA-

Mordecai: Dude! Shut up! The games not over yet!

Rigby: oh. Right.

(Pause)

Rigby: you gotta play the next level

Mordecai: Shut up!


	4. Night 2

**Hey guys! Super sorry it took so long! I've been caught up in other fanfics I didn't have time to work on this one, but I'm finished with that other one so chapters may come faster now...maybe. Enjoy!**

Mordecai: Ok. 2nd night. I got this

Rigby: really? Cuz I won after you lost so I'm guessing you don't got this

Mordecai: That was sheer luck!

Rigby: That, or I'm just better than you

Mordecai: Shut up!

Phone Guy: Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that.

Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.

Mordecai: Huh...not as long as last time.

Rigby: That's because you already know everything

Mordecai: Shut up dude. Where's that pirate cove place?

Rigby: I don't know

Mordecai: (sarcastically) You don't? I thought you were better than me at this game.

Rigby: Stop talking!

Mordecai: Ok. This shouldn't be to bad. If you can get through the first night, I can get through the second.

Rigby: humph!

(Chicka's in the party room)

Mordecai: Oh that's just great.

Rigby: what?

Mordecai: oh, nothing. It's just that it looks like the ducks staring into my soul.

Rigby: Holy crap that's creepy!

Mordecai: I know! And that's supposed to be for kids!

Rigby: The game?

Mordecai: no the animatronics, dude

Rigby: Right, right, whatever

Mordecai: Hey guess what

Rigby: What?

Mordecai: There's a sequel of this coming out next year.

Rigby: and we have to play it, don't we?

Mordecai: maybe

(Rigby walks out of the room)

Mordecai: Where you going, dude?

Rigby: (from other room) I'm done!

Mordecai: Alright, whatever.

(Mordecai sees pirate cove. Foxy's poking out)

Mordecai: Oh! Um... Hi creepy

(Mordecai checks lights)

Mordecai: ok. WHERES THE DUCK!?

(Mordecai checks cameras. Chicka's outside his door)

Mordecai: Close the door! close the door! close that door!

(Mordecai closes right door and checks the light. Chicka's there)

Mordecai: UUUGGG! Why do you do this to me, ducky?

(Rigby comes in)

Rigby: hey dude what's going on?

Mordecai: I'm screwed that's what

(Mordecai checks the cameras and Foxy's standing outside the curtains)

Mordecai: oh no! Please stay there, fox...wolf...person

Rigby: Geez that dudes creepy!

(Mordecai checks right light and Chicka's gone. He checks left light and Bonnie's there)

Mordecai: Son of a- *annoyed sigh* I hate the bunny!

Rigby: you and me both

(Bonnie's gone)

Mordecai: ok he's gone

(Mordecai checks the cameras and Foxy's gone)

Mordecai: OH NO! WHERE THE HELL YOU AT, FOX!?

(Foxy's running down the hall)

Mordecai: which door do I close?!

(Foxy comes in)

Mordecai: AAHH! YOU MOTHER-

(Mordecai leaves)

Mordecai: (from other room) You gotta deal with the fox, Rigby!

Rigby: *groans* Why? Why me?


	5. Not a Chapter

**This isn't a chapter and you probably hate me but hear me out please! I've been busy on other fanfics so I don't have much time to work on this one. I know you guys love this story and I'm happy but there's school (7th grade. Ugh. Actually it's not that bad. Except homework.), other fanfics, going to Orlando Florida for Christmas, I got a lot going on. I promise that eventually I'll finish this story. Just give me a little more time, ok? Thanks :)**

**~ Cumatilas16 (Sarah)**


End file.
